


Mine

by theflowerqueenrose



Series: Home, sweet home [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, No beta we die like lilith, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Gestures, Tail Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerqueenrose/pseuds/theflowerqueenrose
Summary: Levi's reaction to MC returning to Devildom.•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•Seeing you didn't really have anything to do after unpacking, you wandered to Levi's room which was surprisingly opened. He was probably in a hurry in the morning and forgot to lock it... Whatever the reason, you were grateful.The room was a bit of a mess, but you didn't really mind. It vaguely smelled like him and you missed his smell so goddamn much. One of his comfort hoodies laid on the back of his chair and you couldn't help but bury your face in it an inhale his scent.You probably shouldn't have, but you slipped it in on over you clothes and it all spiraled from that moment on.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Home, sweet home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063565
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make it kinkier but I just couldn't. My heart was in a different place. Oh well, I guess I have to write another Levi piece for the other things I have in mind.

A lifetime of boredom, that's what Leviathan was sentenced to after you left Devildom. The days became a blur. He was on autopilot, fulfilling his responsibilities just so he doesn't get in trouble with Lucifer and counting the days until it was his turn to call you.

  
Although he absolutely adored your voice, it wasn't enough. It was never enough. Just telling you about what he watched or played recently never satisfied him as he longed to share the experinces with you. So, he usually asked about you.

  
True to his nature, he was boiling with rage, but attempted to keep it concealed as to not ruin the already short time you two had. He couldn't stand the fact that others had your attention. They could see you, touch you, watch you smile and...he wasn't able to. It was excruciating.

  
"Y/n...", he gathered the courage to say.

  
"Yes, Levi? What's wrong?"

  
"You know...", he took a deep breath, "I won't blame you if you find someone better in the human world."

  
It was easier to say things like this if he didn't have to look into your eyes.

"Levi, you know I'm going to come back to you. I could never find someone better. You're the only one for me."

Your words were meant to soothe him, but somehow ignited the spark that broke him down.

"W-what if you can't!? What if you will never come back? You'd have to settle then and accept it and you'd find someone else... But I'd have to live an eternity of sorrow and regret! I can't lose you, y/n!", he managed to express through sobs.

"I'll find a way to come back to you, just wait for me. I'll always come back to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Unfortunately he had to wipe his tears and hang up, his time was up. However, this conversation would linger in his mind for a long while, maybe forever.

Fast forward a few weeks and there he was, sitting at the student council desk listening to a meeting that he was dragged into. There was no way he could focus, not when tomorrow was his day to call you. Levi wasn't able to pay attention to a word of Diavolo's but, instead, planned in his head all the things he wanted to catch you up on and everything that he wanted to ask. He developed this skill that made it seem like he was taking notes, but instead he was doodling your avatar from your favorite game.

He was so out of it that it took two of his brothers shouting your name to make him snap back to reality and realize that it was you, it really was you standing in the middle of the room holding onto Solomon's arm. In any other scenario he would have been pissed, but this time, the sight made him the happiest demon alive. Almost instinctually, he rubbed his eyes to make sure this wasn't some intricate daydream his mind played out of loneliness. Could it really be true?

  
His brothers were talking to you, even Diavolo was asking questions, but he was still in shock. Levi just couldn't move. His heart was beating so fast and his hands were shaking. To him it was absolutely stupid. He waited and craved to see you, to have you, so badly and now you were here and he was glued to the goddamn chair. Although you were hugging Asmo, your eyes still lingered on Levi as you were watching him over Asmo's shoulder. He looked so anxious, almost like he was about to cry. You didn't take it to heart that he didn't immediately come hug you, the poor soul must've been in shock. When everyone was done with their hugs, you got the keys for the House of Lamentation and you basically got sent home so they can finish the meeting. Before leaving you snuck behind your favorite demon and embraced him lovingly.

"I'll see you home. Okay, baby?", you whispered before exiting the room.

Solomon walked you home and you politely asked if he wanted to stay for a cup of tea. Surely, after he took you back to them, the brothers wouldn't mind if he stayed for tea. However, he refused the invitation, saying that he had business to attend to, whatever that may mean. You weren't too bothered by it, since you actually wanted to be left alone. It's been a long time since you've been home, you kind of wanted to walk around and take it all in. You checked to see if there was any food to work with so you could surprise the brothers when they came back, but the fridge was mostly empty. They were probably getting takeaway. Seeing you didn't really have anything to do after unpacking, you wandered to Levi's room which was surprisingly opened. He was probably in a hurry in the morning and forgot to lock it... Whatever the reason, you were grateful.

  
The room was a bit of a mess, but you didn't really mind. It vaguely smelled like him and you missed his smell so goddamn much. One of his comfort hoodies laid on the back of his chair and you couldn't help but bury your face in it an inhale his scent. You probably shouldn't have, but you slipped it in on over you clothes and it all spiraled from that moment on.

  
On his way home, Leviathan was being extremely self conscious. Why were you the one that had to come to him? He loved you, so why couldn't he move? Why was he such a pussy? He shook his head. No matter what, he was going to make up for it. He wanted to show you how much he missed you, how much he loved you. He carved to make you remember that you're his. All the way home he attempted to hype himself up and it was relatively successful, although his hands were still shaking.

  
When he got home he rushed to his room. The demon wanted to freshen up before he went to meet you. Damn, he actually forgot to lock his door. Thank the devil nobody was home...  
His jaw dropped the moment he swung the door open. It was the sight he least expected to see. This wasn't how he planned it in his head... Ugh, this was so unfair. It's like he never got to have his way.  
He mentally slapped himself for letting his sin take over. You were there, in his room, with his goddamn hoodie on, seemingly smelling one of the sleeves while playing with yourself. He couldn't ever ask for more. Fuck his mental plan, this was better.

  
"Oh, hi... I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself", you mumbled.

  
The liliac-headed demon locked the door to make sure nobody could disturb the two of you.

  
"Don't be sorry, this is perfect, you're perfect.", he could feel his cheeks heating up.

  
"I didn't even mean to, but I could feel your scent and I...lost it..."

  
Soon your hands were around his neck and his on your thighs while your lips intertwined in a dance of longing and relief. Did you crave him wholeheartedly? Yes. But if he wanted to stop and just hold you, you wouldn't mind. What you craved the most was feeling him close, as close as possible. You needed to feel his skin and his hands on yours, to feel his breath and his heartbeat, the warmth of his body and everything in between. You craved his whole being.

  
You would've kept going, deepening the kiss even further, but you became startled by a strange feeling around your torso. Turns out, it was just Levi's tail wrapped around you. The golden-eyes demon seemed to have missed you so much that feeling you up triggered his demon form. Truth be told, he wasn't the best at containing his excitement.

  
When your gaze met his, those pretty eyes were almost in tears. He couldn't have been sad, right? You were here, it was something else, but you couldn't put your finger on it.

  
"What's wrong, baby boy? I'm here and I'm not leaving your side again. I told you I'll always come back, so don't worry.", you cupped his cheeks to make sure his eyes wouldn't wander off to the floor.

  
"I just... I thought you wouldn't come back. I was scared. I don't want to lose you. You're mine, y/n. You're mine. You hear me?"

  
"Loud and clear, admiral!"

  
You both chuckled and thankfully broke off the tense atmosphere.

  
"Sooo...what was that about me being yours? I think I'll need a demonstration.", you stated playfully.

  
His eyes lit up again like a jar of honey on a windowsill as the rays of the sun shines through. Granted, Devildom didn't have a sun, but Levi's eyes were enough to light up your world.

  
"Gladly.", was a he said before his hands wandered off under the hoodie to feel your skin.

  
You were already burning up, it was overwhelming to be able to touch him again. You fantasied about this moment hundreds of times, you couldn't believe it was finally coming true. His movements were soft and gentle, as if he wanted to savour it, to try to remember exactly how your skin felt against his hands, to engrave in his memory exactly how your breath became heavier when he caressed certain spots, to save you up in case you disappear.

  
With one hand on your thigh and the other on the back of your neck, he lead your head to the side, gaining access to your neck. Soft kisses turned into hungry bites and licks as if he could devour you whole right that instant. Usually he was more gentle, even a bit shy, although you've done this plenty of times, but this time around he did a number on your neck, marking you up. Granted, you did ask for a demonstration of how you belong to him and he delivered.

  
The hand on your thigh slowly moved between your legs, towards your wet folds, teasing you with soft brushes of the tips of his fingers against them. You squirmed under him which only made him smile against your neck. He was always the boldest when you couldn't see his face.

  
"Please, Levi... I need this as much as you do."

  
"Alright, but just because you asked nicely."

  
His thumb started rubbing circles on your sensitive nub, while his index finger slowly entered you. Fuck, it felt like ages since you've felt this good. You brought a hand up to your mouth in an attempt to muffle your moans but your wrist was promptly grabbed by his tail.

  
"None of that, my love. You're mine, right? Let them know."

  
His words paired with your movement being limited and the pure bliss of his touch brought you really close to the edge. You moaned louder and dug the nails of your free hand into his shoulder.

  
"Are you close, my love?"

  
All you could do was nod pathetically. To which he replied by stopping his motions and pulling his finger out of you. You were quick to protest by whining. However, you calmed down when you saw him undoing the zipper of his pants.

  
"You're not the only one in need, you know?"

  
Of course, it must've been unbearable for him as well. So you waited patiently for him to get out of his clothes. Thankfully, it didn't take long.

  
He didn't enter you right away, no, he took his sweet time, rubbing his member against your clit, gathering your juices onto his tip.

  
"You sure you wanna do this, y/n?", he asked almost mockingly.

  
"I fucking need your cock Levi, please give it to me already! I can't take it anym-"

  
You were cut off by the feeling of being full again. Your eyes rolled in the back of your head almost instinctually and you let him take over you.Both of your wrists were pinned above your head by his tail, while his hands rested on your waist. He was pretty much squeezing you, but you didn't mind. It wasn't often that he got rough, so you went along with it. The unexpected feeling of his nails into your skin made you moan in pleasure. It was like his goal was to leave as many marks on you as possible.

  
"You're mine, y/n...", he whispered into your ear.

  
"I'm yours, Levi and I'm never leaving. I promise."

  
One hand left your waist and, instead, focused on your sensitive nub that was just begging to be touched.

  
"L-Levi... Please don't stop..."

  
"Are you gonna cum soon?"

  
"Y-yeah... Fuck, if you keep going... I will."

  
"Good. Let's do it together."

  
He kept rubbing circles on your clit while his tail slithered into your mouth. You were so full of him, it felt like heaven. All of the overwhelming sensations brought you over the edge and soon, with a few feel thrusts, Levi's passion spilled too, filling you up even more.

  
"I love you.", you confessed after his tail left your mouth.

  
"I love you too, y/n."

  
A knock on the door snapped you back to reality.

  
"When you two lovebirds are done, come eat. I don't think we can hold Beel back much longer!", Satan stated before you could hear his footsteps fade into the hallway.

  
"Fuck. I don't have time to clean up...", you came to the realization.

  
"Then don't. Pull up your panties, dress up and let's go.", Leviathan said as he was pulling up his pants.

  
"B-but I..."

  
"You're mine, right? Let it serve as a reminder.", his back was turned to you but you could see the tips of his ears getting red.

  
"Alright, baby boy. You can clean me up after dinner.", you flashed a playful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a long while, so I hope you guys can welcome me back and forgive my absence 😅 As always, you can find me on tumblr at @onemistresstorulethemall


End file.
